spaceoperacampaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Garnek
Character: Garnek, Player: Tristan Race: Prothean (clone), Class: Sentinel (Ranger / Cleric) Level: 2, Total XP: 0 Alignment: Good, Gender: Male Height: 6'7", Weight: 178 lbs, Age: 182 Speed: 6, Size: Medium STR: 10 (0) CON: 12 (+1) DEX: 16 (+3) INT: 12 (+1) WIS: 18 (+4) CHA: 10 (0) HP: 29, Healing Surges: 7, Surge Value: 7 Base AC: 14, Shields: 0, Fort: 13, Reflex: 14, Will: 16 Initiative: +4, Vision: Low-light Passive Insight: 15, Passive Perception: 17 Racial Traits: Embrace Eternity (+1 feat), Extra Sensory Organs, Mind Meld, Dark Chanel Class Traits: Cleric: Healer's Lore (ally gains Wis mod to heals), Implant Healing (Healing Word - hybrid), Ranger: Hunter's Quarry (hybrid) Armor Proficiency: Light, Medium 1-2 Weapon Proficiency: Basic Melee, Basic Ranged, Military Ranged, Military Melee Trained Skills: Nature +10, Computer Use +11, Athletics +6, Stealth +13 Other Skills: History +4, Insight +5 (+9 touch), Perception +7, Disable Device +6 Feats: Weapon Proficiency (Assault Rifles), Hybrid Talent (Beast Mastery, -1 attk, -1 defenses), Lethal Hunter (1d8s) (Want: Far Shot, Weapon Expertise, Weapon Focus, Hybrid Talent Channel Divinity, Beast Protector) Equipment: M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle, Xenon M2 L, Utility Belt, Boots, Water Pack, Xenon Omni-Tool, Resuscitation Kit (Molgosh only) Melee Basic Attack: +1 to hit, 1d4 dmg Ranged Basic Attack: +4 to hit, 0 + 3 dmg At-Will Powers: Twin Strike, Biotic (Sacred) Flame Encounter Powers: Dark Channel, Two-Fanged Strike, Implant Healing (1/encounter) Daily Powers: Hunt's End Utility Powers: Life Transference Background: Garnek never liked to play by the rules of the Galactic Government, he didn't think that just because he was one of the few remaining Prothean clones, that he should automatically have to join them and do what they say. Numerous Spectres hunted him down, but somehow he managed to evade capture. Garnek thinks that he is still wanted, but he hasn't encountered any Spectres for at least a cycle (one solar year). The resentment that Garnek felt led him to leave civilized worlds and onto more primitive fringe planets. Although he was originally a computer engineer, he had to develop skills to survive in these harsh environments. This led him to his develop his ability as a marksman; where he eventually employed this ability as a head hunter, finding fugitives and criminals and bringing them to proper authorities for profit. His need for survival in lethal situations led him to develop biotic abilities that could heal himself or his allies. These he found useful, and juxtaposed with his marksman skills he was a force to be reckoned with. In a chance meeting, he befriended a strange creature whom he eventually named Molgort. The creatures enormous appetite amused Garnek; it seemed the creature could eat endless amounts of meat. The creature liked Garnek, as he always had an abundance of meat from hunting. The two developed a strong bond, and learned how to combine their skills in the hunt together; whether it was for food or profit. Soon, he was sought out and employed by the Xenon Corporation. It was not long before he was selected to join their special forces unit. Molgort: STR: 16 (+3) CON: 14 (+2) DEX: 16 (+3) INT: 6 (-2) WIS: 12 (+1) CHA: 6 (-2) Speed: 6, Size: Medium Base AC: 16 (14 + level) Shields: 0, Fort: 13 (11 + level), Reflex: 13, Will: 11 (9 + level) HP: 22 (+8 per level) Healing Surges: 2, Surge Value: 5 Mega Bite: +5 to hit (3 + level), 1d8 + Str dmg Opportunity Attacks: +2 to to hit with opportunity attacks Trained Skills: Athletics +9, Stealth +9 Hunter's Quarry: When you use Hunter’s Quarry, your quarry can be either the enemy nearest to you that you can see or the enemy nearest to your beast companion that you can see. Resuscitate Beast: Nature Skill, 50 credits, 4 hrs, don't need part of corpse. The subject returns with a death penalty: –1 to all attack rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and ability checks (lasts three milestones).